Just Another Day
by RylaiAPG
Summary: You as the character are just doing the ordinary things in life, when suddenly a letter changes everything. As a simple man, you cant seem to understand the things happening to you. But as you keep looking, finding for answers, it seems to be it will be quite a travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

1\. I dont own the said games, characters and items

 **Reminder**

(Y/N) - Your name (make up name or just your real name 3)

Enjoy and leave a review to give feedback, I want to see if I'm doing well or not, things that I should change or maintain and etc.  
:D

* * *

Another ordinary day has begun, "Man, looks like just another day" you said to yourself as you buried your face unto your hands. You got up, stretching, and walked to your table located at the corner of your room, shuffling the pieces of paper on your desk, then grabbed what seems to be a picture of a man. " _I haven't seen this bastard for so long now"_ , you thought, _"Someday I will find you, brother"_ then the doorbell rang.

You walked yourself out the room, walked down the stairs, then to the front door. As you went for the doorknob, you felt something, something not ordinary, you felt cold. You shrugged the feeling then open the door, only to be greeted by a blonde woman.

"Hello Rylai" you greeted, "what brings you here?" you asked.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that the mailman delivered your mail into the wrong mailbox" Rylai responded with a bubbly voice.

She glance over your shoulder to see a baby grand piano next to the fireplace.

"Is that yours?" She asked pointing to the instrument. "Uhh, yeah, it's mine" you responded.

"Well that's nice, well nice seeing you (Y/N)!" Rylai said.

You closed the door, sighed, then for some reason you felt warm again. You shrugged the sensation, and walked towards the piano, shuffling the -what seems to be endless mails.

"Bills, useless stuff, more bills, company greetings" you said to yourself as you shuffled the envelopes.

Suddenly there was a black envelope that you didn't seem to be familiar with, "Hello, what are you supposed to be?" you said to yourself as you sad down the piano stool.

It was just a literally a black envelope. No address, no sender, no company, not even the address that you lived in.

"Well that's odd". You opened the letter, and it read:

 _Good Morning,_

 _As what have been requested by the Roinad, it's required for you to be familiar with this code:_

121993-103426-JH

Thank You

"What the hell?" you asked yourself. " _Maybe it's some kind of prank or something"._ You looked at the wall clock and it read " 7:32". "Well time to go to work".

You then started your day, preparing to go to work, grabbed your bike and went off. 20 minutes later you arrived at your workplace, The StarPugs Coffeshop. " _I still don't know why they named it that_ ", you thought.

You parked, well by park, you threw it unto the wall behind the building. You entered the backdoor, to be greeted by a man.

"You know, the fact is your actually early this time" the man said as he was drinking his coffee. "Well you see Tom, things do change" "Yeah, yeah whatever" Tom replied.

Tom was a browned- colored man, his eyes and hair were purple. And for a barista, he was somewhat muscular. He was working beside you for about a year now, he was your best friend.

Later that day, it was just another ordinary day, brewing coffee, taking orders, everything seemed perfectly fine, until a big man entered the shop. He was literally big, he had a big stomach, arms, feet. He had grey hair that was tied, while his face was scarred across his chin, forehead, and nose.

"Hello Mr. (Y/N)" "Uhm, do I know you?" "No, but I think you have something that I know" he said as he approached the counter. "I think you have the wrong guy, I don't know you" you replied.

He grabbed you by the shirt and flung you across the room, while the rest of the customers were shocked. "GET OUT!" the man screamed, then the customers emptied to room.

"YOU HAVE WHAT I WANT" he screamed as he grabbed you and pinned you unto the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" you retaliate. The man then threw you across the room again. You collide with the menu sign and landed behind the counter. "THE NUMBERS, (Y/N), I WANT THE NUBMERS!" the man screamed as he approaches you.

Suddenly you popped out of the counter with a stool in hand and smashed it against the man's head, stunning him and causing him to backed a few steps.

"Listen man, I don't know what numbers you are taking about!" you screamed, "WELL IN THAT CASE I GUESS I HAVE TO FUCKING BEAT YOU UP THEN!" the man scream, charging at you.

You braced for impact, but then Tom suddenly appeared in front of you, "(Y/N)! GET OUT!" Tom screamed, "The hell what about you?" you asked. "Don't worry about me! JUST Go!" Tom replied.

Suddenly he appeared unto the man's back, grabbing his head unto a headlock, made him stop. The man then frantically moved around to shake Tom off.

He then backed up unto a wall, but then Tom appeared across from him, causing him to ram unto a wall.

"Did you just teleport?" you asked amazed? "What the hell are you still here? GO!". You then got to the backdoor, breathing heavily "What the fuck just happen?". You can still here the crashing and banging inside the building.

Suddenly Tom appeared in front of you, panting. "Listen we have no time" "No,no,no,no, tell me everything!" "I'll explain it on the way" "No, tell me! Who the fuck is that guy, what does he want from me? What the fuck did he mean by the numbers AND did you just fucking teleport?".

But and didn't listen, he reached down his pocket and grabbed his phone. Searching in his contacts, he then phoned someone. "Listen, Tom we have to get out of here, that guy is still in there. He can come out any second and beat the shit out of us!" you said. "I knocked him out, he's going to be out for a few minutes" Tom replied.

"Hello? It's an emergency, the Roinad is been compromise! At the workplace" Tom scream unto the phone, "Ok, will be there" then he put his phone down. "C'mon we have to go!"

"Go? Go where?" "Just follow me!". Tom then lead you unto the front of the building, "What the hell are we waiting for? Lets move!" "No, she'll be here" "She? Whose she?".

The doors of the coffee shop busted and shattered open, as the man screamed in rage. He then scanned the area and found you and Tom just around 26 meters away from him. The man then charge towards the both of you.

"Tom!" "Here she comes!" suddenly, a blue Mercedes-Benz CLS appeared, "Get in!" screamed the woman inside, it was Rylai.

"You and Tom got in, as the man was getting closer and closer, "DRIVE!" Tom screamed, then Rylai stepped on the pedal. You looked back, seeing the man slowing down as you were driving off.

"Ok can someone please explain to me, what just happen?" "We will on the way" Rylai said.

"Wait!" you screamed, "Go to my house, I need to get something" Rylai did what you asked.

You then hurriedly went to the piano, searching for the paper, Tom then appeared behind you, "What are you looking for? "Something important" you then spot the mail, "This one!" showing him the mail.

Both of you then hurriedly went back to the car, and headed north. "What took you that long?" Rylai asks, " I was looking for this", "Does it has the thing that the guy was asking for?" Tom asks, "Yeah, here".

You handed the piece of paper, only to be chuckled at, "There's nothing here!"

"What?"

"There's nothing here! Right Rylai?" "Yeah nothing is here!"

"What do you mean nothing is there? I can see the message!" you retaliate.

"Rylai, can it be?" Tom asks, "I don't know, it can be though".

"What? What can I be?" you ask.

" The Roinad" Tom replied with disbelief, "A what?" "We're not sure yet, so we're heading north, to ask a good friend of mine" Rylai responded. "Who?" you asked, "Tracer".


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a what?" you asked, "A Roinad" Tom replied, "By the way, my name is not Tom, its Magina". Suddenly the car swerved to right, "Sorry" Rylai squeaked. " So what the hell is Roinad To-… Magina?" you asked. "I'll let Rylai explain" Magina replied, to which Rylai looked at Magina with surprise.

"Uhhhhhmmm, sure, I think I can explain" Rylai said nervously, "What's wrong with you?" Magina whispers, "I don't know" Rylai mouthed.

The car went silent for a moment, then followed by Rylai clearing her throat.

"I assume that you know the Creation right?"

"The Creation?" you asked.

"Yes, the Creation"

"Well" you paused, "Yeah, it started from nothing, no us, no world, no universes, nothing. Then something happened, the Big Bang" you said, while given a nod by Magina, "Then from that, everything happened. Stars, planets, everything just came to be, and that's it" you ended.

"Well there's more to that" Rylai said, as she overtook a bus full of children, who were smiling, waving, and awing at the speeding blue car.

"Before our planet was deemed habitable, before any animals was able to live off here, there were the Roinads" She said.

"Roinads were the most ancient of all animals, and they were one of the special kinds of people. They were able to do peculiar things, telekinesis, endure much injuries and heal rapidly, survive in the cold for so long, and so much more. This is because they were exposed to a _Hubanjing_ star, a magical star."

"So Magina here is a Roinad too?" you asked instantly, "Back at the Shop, he did teleport all around the place".

"He's not"

"You're not?"

"I'm not" Magina assured.

"Then what ar-"

"As the population of man grew, more people were exposed to the particles of the Hubanjing star, and because of this, the star's power were decreasing more and more, thus people receive less powers" Rylai answered.

"In other words, there different beings in the world, basing on the exposure of the star. Roinads being the highest, and humans on the lowest." Magina added.

Everything seemed to be a bit clear now, but hearing that you were the most powerful being in the world felt cool, but frightening at the same time. As the car kept speeding and speeding, you notice that you were travelling not on a highway, you weren't in the city or town, but you were heading for the mountains.

"So what are you then?" you asked, "What do you do Rylai?"

Withot warning, the entire car felt a bit cold, you then notice you can see you're breath, you also see Magina shivering in his seat, while Rylai was looking fine, she didn't seem to be bother by the sudden change of the temperature.

"So you can control cold?" you asked.

"Not just the cold" Rylai quickly rebuted in a bubbly voice. She then showed one of her hand to you, ice seemed to be forming on her palms. She then moved her fingers around, followed by her hand, the ice danced along to the swaying. Then she closed her hand, the ice above formed into a snowflake, and as she opened, the ice slowly disappear.

"Pretty cool huh?" Rylai asked in a bubbly voice, "No pun intended" she added, smiling.

"That's quite amazing" you replied.

After a few hours on the mountain, you have finally arrive at you destination.

"Here we are" Rylai announced as she parked the car right outside the gate, "Ooohh, Tracer's going to be so happy when she sees you!" she added, tugging your arm.

You walked towards the gate, which looked like an old one. It was a tall black gate, with the name ' _Oxten, L.'_ on the gate. Rylai then ranged the doorbell. After a couple of rings, no one seemed to be answering.

"I guess she's not here" Magina said in a tone of disappointment.

"No, that can't be, Tracer is always the kind of gal that just stays at home" Rylai replied "Maybe if we ring it a few more times, she'll answer".

But even though Rylai rang the doorbell, it seems that no one was actually in.

"Well, I guess she's actually not home" Rylai said also in a sad tone "Maybe we should probably wait" she added as she heads back into the car.

"Wait" you said as you grabbed her arm.

She looks at you, face full of surprised. You looked deep into her eyes, but you felt something else, something inside of you felt warm as you gazed unto her sparkling deep blue eyes. As you kept gazing her, she too felt the same thing, and Rylai began to blush. The two of you then began to move closer and closer, nearing each other's faces.

"Ahem" Magina coughs causing the two of the 'return' into reality. "(Y/N), you were saying?" he added.

"Oh, umm" you tried to regain your composure, "What I meant was, that is this person really friends with you?" you finally said.

"Yeah, she is" Rylai responded, still red and quite fazed from the experience you to had, "Why?"

"I'm thinking that Magina should go in and open the door from the inside"

Magina and Rylai were startled by the idea, but then realized its actually a good one.

"That's probably the best option we have, unless you want to sit here and wait" you added.

Magina and Rylai agreed to your idea. Magina then disappeared and for a few minutes didn't come back.

" _What the hell was I thinking there?"_ you thought about the moment you and Rylai had, " _I'm pretty sure Rylai hates me now, I think that I should apologize"_ you added. You turned to Rylai to apologize for what you did, but was taken aback when you saw her, biting her finger. She looked amazing to you, the way her blonde hair fell unto her ear and behind her neck. You felt the warm feeling again. Suddenly the sound of the old gate opening snapped you back into reality.

As you and Rylai were ready to congratulate Magina, both of you were caught frightened to see a woman right behind Magina, but as you looked closely, it seems that the woman were…. Pinching his ear.

"You know love, you could just wait for a few moments" the woman said, she had a British accent, was wearing a white tank top and yoga pants, had a brown hair with a boyish haricut, and was wearing a device on her chest that had a light blue bulb. "But noooooo, you just had to break in" she added.

Not even a second has past, Rylai and the woman were both screaming, and jumping around as they hugged, kissed, and talk about each other's experiences.

"Well that just happened" Magina said as he rubbed his sore ear.

"I cant believe that you just let yourself get caught like that" you added, nudging him with your elbow, laughing.

"It's not like that" Magina retorted, as he scratched his head. "The moment I was, in there, no one was in sight, suddenly as I barely place a finger on the knob, she was there!" he added.

"Like somehow she-"

"Teleported", the woman said, "Yes, I know I can" she added, still holding unto Rylai. You noticed that she was barely taller than the blonde, just a few centimeters was the difference.

"Ooops, I'm sorry" the woman said, as she walked closer to you and Magina, "Where are my manners" she added.

"My name is Lena Oxton, you can call me Tracer".


End file.
